


Stuck in the Wall

by chaosvoid



Series: NSFW Works [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Cuddling, Does it count as neglect if they just leave phantombur there after having their fun?, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phantombur gets rekt, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex, Slight possessive behavior, Stuck in the wall, brief mention of a knife, neck biting, stuck, they do care about him but they just sort of leave him there for the next person to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosvoid/pseuds/chaosvoid
Summary: Phantombur accidentally gets stuck in the wall while phasing through. He has no energy to phase, so now he has to wait for help.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Wilbur Soot
Series: NSFW Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015380
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Stuck in the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this was a lot to write
> 
> my fingers are cramped now

Phantombur is what you call mischievous. He liked to mess with others while invisible, especially the other Wilburs. He did the usual things, like take their stuff, mess with parts of their clothing, bump into them, etc. But sometimes he teases them, leaving feather light touches along their thighs, mouth at their necks, the works. He’s gotten in trouble a few times for that, but he’s not planning to stop.

Sometimes, when he’s too lazy to walk around walls and open doors, he just phases through them. There no harm in it, just a few embarrassing moments caught and that’s about it.

Sitting on the couch now, he realized that he was somewhat hungry. He has used his ability a bit today. It was mostly just laziness. He should get something to eat from the kitchen.

Phantombur stood up, stretching out his arms. He didn’t feel like walking, so he settled on just phasing through the wall. He should have enough energy to phase through, if he’s quick enough.

He turned invisible, and walked to the wall. Phasing through walls was sort of different than phasing through doors. Phantombur has to grab a part of the wall, like a board or a few bricks, then pull himself through. He usually laid on his stomach to make the process easier and quicker, so this time was no different.

He grabbed a wooden panel, and stuck his head through the wall. On the other side was the kitchen. He had appeared near their back door, so no cabinets or appliances were in his way. Perfect. He continued to pull himself, eventually getting to where his upper body was through. He lifted one of his legs, intending for it go through the wall. But all he felt was his knee hitting the wall. 

That wasn’t supposed to happen.

Phantombur looked down at his hands, seeing that he was no longer invisible. Panic started to seep into his brain. If he’s no longer invisible, then that means he can’t phase through. But that only happens when he runs out of energy.

What luck he has. Running out of energy as he’s trying to phase through the wall. Uncool.

He wiggled, trying to see if he can at least shimmy his way out through either side. His feet weren’t touching the floor in any way, and the floor in the kitchen was about two feet away from his face. His body didn’t budge, but that won’t mean he’ll stop trying. He continued to wiggle, not hearing someone enter the kitchen and the footsteps getting closer.

“Phantom?”

Phantombur snapped his head up at the mention of his name. There stood L’manbur, in a white dress shirt, a blue tie and black slacks with a confused expression. Phantombur gave a nervous smile.

“Oh, hey L’manbur. How are you doing today?”

L’manbur’s eyebrows furrowed. “Good. What are you doing?”

Phantombur tried wiggling again.  
“Well I was phasing through the wall to get to the kitchen, but as you can see, I’m stuck.”

“We have a perfectly useable doorway right there,” L’manbur pointed at it with his thumb. “Why not go through there?”

“Too lazy. Anyway, can you help me out? Or make me a sandwich or something so I can get some energy back?”

L’manbur nodded. “I don’t really have enough time to make you anything. I have to get back to work soon. But I can try to pull you out.”

“That’s fine. I could just get the others to help me if you can’t.”

L’manbur rolled his eyes before grabbing each of Phantombur’s hands into his own. He tightened his grip, then pulled.

“Ow, ow! Stop it!”

L’manbur immediately stopped, worry etched on his face.

“Oh shit, you okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. The wall kind of dug into my sides. Maybe try from the back?”

“Alright, give me one second.” L’manbur stood up, and walked out of the room. A minute or so later, Phantombur felt calloused hands on his hips.

“Let me know if it hurts, okay?” L’manbur’s voice was muffled due to the separation between the kitchen and the living room.

The hands tugged, and more pain ebbed through Phantombur like before. He yelped, and the hands immediately stopped. The hands rubbed at his hips in hope to soothe the pain.

“We can’t really do anything else, Phantom,” L’manbur said. “You’re kind of stuck here until one of the others helps you out.”

Phantombur huffed. “I don’t want to wait until then. It could take hours!”

L’manbur hummed. “I can think of one way to pass the time.”

“What’s that?”

All of the sudden, Phantombur felt his jeans get yanked down, falling off from around his ankles and onto the floor. He felt his face heat up. He squeaked as he felt L’manbur rub the back of his thighs, slowly moving up to his ass.

“You good with this, honey?”

Phantombur nodded before remembering that L’manbur can’t see him. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Phantombur heard the faint sound of a cap popping, and soon he felt something wet prod at his entrance. It slowly entered, thrusting in and out. It was too small to be a dick, so it must’ve been L’manbur’s finger. His fingers may have been smaller than a dick, but L’manbur reminds him that they are thick and Phantombur could probably cum with just L’manbur’s fingers.

Phantombur panted as more fingers were added. After a particular thrust, a jolt of pleasure went down his spine, making him moan loudly.

“R-Right there! Please, feels good, please-“

He was cut off by his own moans as L’manbur continued to thrust his fingers in that direction. The pleasure was building up as he felt himself get closer to the edge.

Then he was empty, the tease of being close to release then pulled away made him whine. The sound of a cap popping happened again.

“Calm down. I’m going to make you feel better in a minute.”

If Phantombur could see L’manbur right now, he would give him the death glare of a century. Maybe kick him too.

Hands lifted up his legs, and a body stood between them to keep them apart. L’manbur’s cock pressed against his entrance, and Phantombur tried his best to grind back against it.

“Stop it, or else I’ll leave you here,” L’manbur harshly said.

Phantombur stopped his movements, and a few seconds later L’manbur pushed in. Phantombur moaned, the stretch being a little painful, but he welcomed it anyway. L’manbur bottomed out, waiting for Phantombur to get adjusted.

When he tried pushing back against L’manbur a few seconds later, L’manbur took that as his cue to start moving. He pulled out until only the tip was in, then thrusted back in with a rough pace, not hesitating to hit Phantombur’s prostate. The speed was making Phantombur see stars as he moaned loudly.

Phantombur’s moans echoed through the kitchen, and no doubt into the rest of the house. L’manbur’s fingers were digging into his hips, no doubt going to leave bruises. Phantombur felt drool coming from the side of his mouth as his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

The familiar heat in his stomach started to grow as he got closer to his climax. He needed more.

“Sir, please, please go faster, harder, touch me, please sir, I’m so close-“

He could hear L’manbur growl as blunt fingernails dug into his hips. Tears formed in his eyes at the pain, but it morphed into pleasure as a hand wrapped around his cock and pumped in time with the thrusts. Phantombur keened, coming after a few strokes. L’manbur fucked him through his high before burying himself in Phantombur, cumming inside him.

Phantombur moaned at the feeling of being filled, then whined when L’manbur pulled out, hating how empty he felt. He yelped when L’manbur smacked his ass, the sting surprising him.

“Such a whore. Maybe I should leave you like this for the others to use.”

Phantombur felt his cock twitch at the suggestion. “Y-Yes, please, want to be used, want to be full.”

“If you want it so bad. I have to go back to work. You stay here and be a good cockslut, okay?”

Phantombur huffed. “Not like I can really go anywhere.”

L’manbur chuckled then walked away. Phantombur heard footsteps fade away, meaning he was alone. He shivered. Couldn’t L’manbur at least put his boxers back on? It was a little chilly in the house.

Phantombur didn’t know how long until someone else would come by. 

“Guess I just have to wait,” Phantombur grumbled. It’s going to be a long day.

———

He didn’t have to wait long. It was only an hour or so before Vilbur slammed the back door open. Phantombur jumped, causing Vilbur to look in his direction.

“The fuck you doing?”

Phantombur rubbed the back of his neck. “I got stuck. Maybe you can help me?”

Vilbur looked him over before smirking. “L’manbur told me what happened.”

Phantombur turned red, eyes darting to the side. “H-He did?”

“It wasn’t hard to figure out on my own. You were pretty loud,” Vilbur said, strolling over to him. “I bet I can get you to be quiet for a little bit.”

Vilbur stopped right in front of him, his crotch right in front of Phantombur’s face. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He pushed his pants and boxers down, enough for his cock to pop out. The head pushed against Phantombur’s lips. Phantombur wrapped his lips around it, hand coming up to wrap around the base.

Vilbur growled. He buried his hand into Phantombur’s hair and yanked him off his dick. Phantombur yelped, tears at the corners of his eyes.

“You aren’t in charge, slut. I’m going to use you how I want; you just sit there and look pretty.”

Vilbur left no room for argument as he forced Phantombur’s mouth open. He shoved his cock in to the base, Phantombur’s nose buried in the small patch of hair there. Tears started to fall out of his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

Vilbur moved his head, thrusting in and out of his mouth. Phantombur let his jaw falll slack, as to not accidentally graze his teeth against Vilbur. Vilbur’s grunts and the lewd sound of slapping filled the room, which slowly progressed to becoming faster as time went on.

Vilbur grew close, as shown through the frantic thrusts he made.

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth; you better swallow it all.”

Phantombur moaned at that, causing Vilbur to throw his head back and force Phantombur’s head down, cumming down Phantombur’s throat. He swallowed, trying to not choke.

Vilbur pulled out, and shoved him cock back into his boxers before pulling them up and buttoning them. Phantombur licked his lips, panting slightly.

“You good?” Vilbur asked. Phantombur nodded.

Vilbur bent over, grabbing Phantombur’s chin and pulling him to a kiss. Phantombur grabbed Vilbur’s face, placing his hands on his cheeks. Phantombur pulled away after a minute.

“Can you make me some food? So I can get some energy back?”

Vilbur smirked. “Nah. It’s fun to see you like this.”

Phantombur gasped in mock offense. “What the hell?! I thought you loved me!”

Vilbur rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked to the fridge. “I’m starting to like it better when my dick was in your mouth.”

Phantombur laughed. “Of course you would like it, I was sucking your dick.”

Vilbur walked back over to him, holding an apple in his hand. He held it out in front of Phantombur, a teasing look in his eyes. Phantombur reached for it, but at the last second, Vilbur pulled it away, snickering  
at Phantombur’s pout.

“Asshole.”

Vilbur laughed as he walked out of the kitchen. “Love you!”

Phantombur huffed, crossing his arms.

“Love you too,” he mumbled.

———

It was another hour before someone else came. Phantombur was almost glad that someone came, he was getting really bored.

“Hi Phantom!”

Phantombur smiled at the cheery voice. It was Ghostbur. He turned his head, seeing the ghost floating above him.

“Hey, Ghostbur. How are you?”

The ghost smiled, and floated down to the floor. He sat with his legs crossed, hand resting on his chin.

“I’m doing good! What about you?”

Phantombur laughed lightly. “As good as being stuck in the wall gets.”

“That must suck. L’manbur told us how you’re stuck,” Ghostbur mused, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. “He asked not to let you out if you asked.”

Phantombur cursed. “That motherfucker-“

“Hey, it’s okay! He told me that we can make you feel good while you’re stuck! Actually, that’s why I came down here.”

Phantombur hummed. “Really? What are you going to do?”

Ghostbur blushed, fidgeting with his fingers. “I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise. Do you... want me to make you feel good?”

“I would be pretty happy if you do.”

Ghostbur lit up before getting off the floor. “Okay! Hold on.”

Phantombur watched as Ghostbur went through the wall. Hands touched his thighs, and he heard a quiet thump through the wall. 

What was Ghostbur doing?

A finger pushed into his hole, slowly thrusting in and out. Phantombur let out a quiet moan, biting his lip.

“Feels good, keep going, angel.”

The finger thrusted faster, and second was added. Phantombur moaned each time they thrusted in, trying to push back on them. They shifted, and hit his prostate. Phantombur moaned loudly, hands placed on the wall to help steady himself.

“F-Fuck, that feels so good, more, give me more, angel.”

Phantombur can hear Ghostbur giggle through wall. He had half a mind to kick back, but he can’t exactly see what’s going on over there, so he didn’t want to risk hurting Ghostbur.

The fingers kept going until he climaxed, a loud groan tearing itself from his throat. He felt the fingers pull out. He thought that was it, but soon something cool and wet touched him rim. He originally thought it was a finger again, just covered in lube, but soon it started to move, circling around the rim of his hole.

“G-Ghostbur?”

Ghostbur hummed, and the vibration made Phantombur shiver. It wasn’t a finger; it was Ghostbur’s tongue.

Ghostbur continued licking, starting to delve his tongue past Phantombur’s entrance. The different temperature made Phantombur keen, the coolness sending shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. He felt the pain overstimulation hit him as Ghostbur got really into it. A finger entered his hole along side the tongue, and massaged his prostate. The actions caused Phantombur to moan loudly, caught in deciding between pulling away and grinding back.

“So good, Ghostbur. Too much, ah! Keep going, angel.”

He couldn’t really move though, so he had no choice but to take it. He felt close again as he tried to push back against Ghostbur.

“I’m close, Ghostbur, keep going, I’m so close.”

The finger and tongue worked faster at those words, making Phantombur whine at the overstimulation and how close he was to cumming. His moans got higher pitched and louder, and after a sharp thrust against his prostate and the tongue licking his entrance, he cummed.

He felt cold hands rubbing his ass and thighs in comfort as he rode out his high. Once he came back to his senses. He wiggled his hips as much as he could, trying to get Ghostbur to stop.

“Was that good?”

Ghostbur’s echoey voice floated through the room as he phased back through the wall to where Phantombur was. Phantombur smiled tiredly.

“Yeah, that was really good.”

Ghostbur clapped to himself in happiness, a bright smile on his face.

“Yay! I’m happy that you thought it was good!”

The ghost sat back on the ground, and happily talked to the other. The two chatted for a bit, before Vilbur came in and asked Ghostbur for help with something. Ghostbur waved goodbye.

Phantombur was now alone again, waiting for the the next person to come by.

———

It was people this time around. Two, to be exact.

Argbur and Simpbur walked into the kitchen, talking about nothing at all and holding hands. Their voices died down once seeing Phantombur though, who was there with a bored expression on his face.

“Look, my starlight! There’s a present for us!” Simpbur pulled Argbur towards Phantombur, who perked up at the sudden attention.

“Wow, I’m a present now? I feel honored,” Phantombur gave them a cheeky smile.

“How long have you been here?” Argbur asked softly, trailing his free hand down Phantombur’s side. The coldness of his hand was like Ghostbur’s, but his was more harsh while Ghostbur’s was more soft. Phantombur didn’t mind anyway.

“Mmm... Around six hours, I think? Kind of lost count,” Simpbur started to touch him with the same softness of Argbur. Phantombur felt his eyes flutter close, relaxing in the gentle caresses and touches of the two.

Simpbur gave him a light peck on the cheek, and continued to give more, slowly going down his jaw and to his neck. Argbur’s fingers continued to trail up and down Phantombur’s sides, now under his sweater.

They both pulled away simultaneously, making Phantombur pout (and be a little concerned; how can they do that?). The two started whispering back and forth to one another, too quiet for Phantombur to hear. They occasionally looked at Phantombur and smiled before going back to whispering. After a few minutes, Simpbur brought Argbur’s hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles, before the other pulled it away and walked out of the kitchen.

“What are you two doing?” Phantombur questioned, watching as Simpbur got on his knees in front of him, face to face. Simpbur smiled.

At that moment, cold hands touched his hips, making Phantombur jump. Argbur must be on the other side, then. Phantombur felt the now familiar feeling of fingers at his entrance, wet with lube. Normally, he would focus on that, but Simpbur decided then to start doing whatever he wanted to do.

Simpbur took Phantombur’s face in his hands, holding it gently as he placed soft and brief kisses on Phantombur’s lips. The kisses lasted longer each time, the time between them getting shorter and shorter as Argbur prepped him. Phantombur moaned into Simpbur’s mouth as Argbur hit his sweet spot. It was still sensitive, most likely from repeated abuse from the others.

“Argbur and I are gonna claim you. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” It was said in a sweet and gentle tone, yet Phantombur knew that, when it came to Argbur and Simpbur, there was no room for argument. 

Phantombur nodded, then panted loudly as he felt Argbur push into him.

“Looks like Argbur already started. I should catch up.”

Simpbur moved his lips to Phantombur’s neck. He started to kiss it, but it turned more into sucking and biting in no less than a minute. It was harsh, a complete contrast to Simpbur’s hands, which one was laying on Phantombur’s cheek and the other taking one of Phantombur’s hands into it.

Phantombur moaned, the biting and sucking pairing well with the harsh pace Argbur has started. Fingernails dug into his hips, and he felt the skin split.

Simpbur pulled away, and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a small pocket knife. Phantombur grew a little uneasy, and Simpbur noticed his mood change.

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I want to right now. Maybe another time?”

Simpbur nodded and put the knife back in his pocket. “I’ll just put my claim on you in a different way.”

Simpbur stood up, and unzipped his jeans. Like Vilbur did earlier, he pulled his pants and boxers down just enough for his cock to come out. Simpbur guided it to Phantombur’s mouth.

“Open for me, my pretty baby.”

Phantombur opened his mouth, mind fuzzy from being fucked harshly and the pet name. Simpbur gently pushed in, humming at the warmth. The hum turned into a groan as Phantombur moaned around his dick, Argbur just hitting his prostate from behind. Simpbur buried his hand in Phantombur’s hair, lightly tugging.

“Let me use you.”

Phantombur moaned his agreement, looking up with teary eyes. Simpbur started to move Phantombur’s head up and down, going at the pace he so desired. The moans that Phantombur released made it all that more pleasurable.

Phantombur could feel Argbur start to stroke his cock, making him moan even more. He was starting to get close as his eyes rolled in the back of his head and Simpbur continued to use his mouth. He cummed, Argbur fucking his through it. He started to squirm and jerk his hips away as Argbur continued to thrust at the brutal pace. Tears were now falling out of his eyes as he looked up at Simpbur, who was still thrusting into his mouth.

“Look at you,” Simpbur cooed, his fingers trailing lightly down Phantombur’s face. “All pretty and fucked out for us.”

It continued on for some time, Phantombur cumming again during it. Suddenly, Simpbur pulled out of his mouth, and started pumping his dick in front of Phantombur’s face. Argbur’s thrusts got more frantic, and he started jerking Phantombur off again. He cried at the overstimulation, his body instinctively trying to pull away.

“Look pretty for us. Look pretty for me.”

Phantombur’s mouth was open when Simpbur cummed, right on his face and into his mouth. Phantombur could hear Argbur grunt through the wall, and Phantombur weakly moaned as cum filled him and he climaxed. He swallowed the cum in his mouth. Simpbur put himself back into his pants, and grabbed a washcloth from one of the drawers and wetted it. He came back over, gently brushing it over Phantombur’s face, cleaning off the cum. He placed kisses everywhere he wiped. Phantombur whimpered as he felt cold lips on his thighs, them moving up and down as Argbur kissed them. He started to give little bites, sucking to leave marks all over his legs. The two continued kissing and biting, effectively leaving dark spots and a teeth marks that would last for a good week or two.

“I think people will know you’re ours now,” Simpbur smiled, wiping the remaining tears off Phantombur’s face with his thumbs. He stood up, walking out of the kitchen. The bites on his thighs stopped, and he faintly heard footsteps walk away.

Phantombur was exhausted. This wasn’t the best position to fall asleep in, but he doesn’t really care now.

———

Fingers running through his hair woke him up. Through blurry eyes, he looked up, vaguely seeing L’manbur smiling at him. 

“Hey, sunshine. You alright?”

Phantombur weakly nodded.

“That’s good. I got you some food to eat, so you can phase through the wall.”

Phantombur grunted, too tired for words. L’manbur fed him bits and pieces of a sandwich, making them small enough for Phantombur so he he wouldn’t choke. After a few minutes of eating, Phantombur weakly grabbed L’manbur’s arm for support as he turned invisible and pulled his legs through. As soon as he was on the other side, he collapsed in L’manbur’s arms, now visible. L’manbur caught him, and picked him up in a bridal’s carry. Phantombur’s consciousness faded in and out, but he recognized the bathroom as they entered it.

He felt L’manbur undress him and saw him start running the water in the bath, checking the temperature to make sure it was warm enough. He lowered Phantombur’s body into the water, grabbing his hand when Phantombur whined at the loss of contact.

A gentle hand rubbed soap up and down his body, making sure he was completely clean and was gentle over the bite marks and bruises. After a few minutes of washing, L’manbur drained the tub, picking up Phantombur briefly before wrapping him inside a fluffy towel.

He carried him to L’manbur’s bedroom, and pulled out a pair of boxers and a white sweater before placing Phantombur on the bed. L’manbur dressed him, and climbed into the bed next to him, pulling the covers over them. Phantombur hummed, cuddling close to L’manbur’s chest.

“Sleep, honey. You deserve to rest.”

“Damn right I do,” Phantombur mumbled, causing L’manbur to laugh.

“I’ll take care of you tomorrow, okay? You’re bound to hurt after all of that.”

“Mm... thank you,” Phantombur’s words were slurred as he fell asleep.

“You’re welcome. Sleep well.”


End file.
